


Нечаянная встреча

by ktj, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Драко случайно узнает о тайных пристрастиях Поттера.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 36
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Нечаянная встреча

Будь на то воля Драко Малфоя, он и близко не подошёл бы к этому ночному клубу. Полуосвещенное пространство зала было затянуто сладковатым кальянным дымом. Барная стойка по периметру подсвечивалась яркими светодиодными лампами, а тёмные зеркала создавали иллюзию глубины, в которой исчезают стены. Не слишком удачное сочетание футуристической эстетики и винтажных мотивов с вычурно-пошлой бордовой драпировкой на стенах практически оскорбляло малфоевское «чувство прекрасного».

Дисколампы хаотично мигали, бросая разноцветные блики на хромированные детали интерьера, а лучи прожекторов в ритме «кошмар эпилептика» разрывали полумрак клуба. Музыка гремела так, что невозможно было не то, что разобрать слова соседа, но и услышать звук собственного голоса. Огромный танцпол был заполнен до краёв блестящими от пота и блесток телами, которые бились в полупьяном экстазе, а их движения выглядели какими-то прерывистыми и беспорядочными. Но в целом эту вакханалию Малфой мог бы стерпеть, не будь все окружающие маглами. 

— Блейз, тебя что, в приличные магические заведения уже не пускают? — съязвил Малфой, обводя презрительным взглядом место, выбранное другом под мальчишник.

— Мне гарантировали, что это самый модный магловский гей-клуб в Лондоне. И потом, мне пришлось поклясться моей ревнивой невестушке, что ни одной дамы на нашем мальчишнике не будет. 

Слова Блейза звучали убедительно, о тяжелом нраве Астории Гринграс знали все — с нее станется потребовать непреложный обет. Малфой вздохнул, его немного утешало, что Блейз хотя бы предусмотрительно заказал для них столик в VIP-зоне. Подавив брезгливость, он уселся в угол на кожаный диванчик, предварительно наложив на мебель очищающие чары. Кузенов Забини, на удивление, ничего не смущало. Южане, что с них взять! Похоже, выбор этого заведения их идея, от Блейза обычно ожидаешь чего-то более претенциозного. 

Завлекающе покачивая бёдрами, к столику «подплыл» официант с заказанными напитками. Мальчишка заискивающе улыбался и бросал призывные взгляды из-под густо накрашенных ресниц. Однако сегодня Драко был не настроен на флирт и собрался коротать ночь исключительно в компании алкоголя и скуки, поскольку вся их компания уже бодро отрывалась в беснующейся толпе. 

Неожиданно какофония ударных стихла, а прожектора ярко осветили замершую в центре танцпола фигуру. Зазвучала нежная мелодия. Публика расступилась, громко приветствуя стриптизёра. Судя по всему, для остальных посетителей его появление не было столь неожиданным, а напротив, вызвало бурное воодушевление и заставило замереть в предвкушении. 

Происходящее не могло не привлечь внимания и Драко. Пригубив коктейль, он с возрастающим интересом наблюдал за танцующим парнем. И хоть движения того были необыкновенно пластичными, крепкая фигура выдавала в нем скорее спортсмена, чем профессионального танцора. 

Малфой оценил его в меру накачанное тело, узкие бёдра и просто офигенный обтянутый черной кожей упругий зад. Кожаные брюки, по его скромному мнению, выглядели чересчур тривиально, но от этого зрелище не становилось менее волнительным.

Красивая мелодия и неспешные волнообразные движения завораживали. Изяществом и легкостью танцор приковывал взгляды, заставляя следить за собой с затаённым дыханием. Хоть верхнюю часть лица стриптизёра скрывала маска, Драко был уверен, что тот танцевал с закрытыми глазами, полностью растворяясь в музыке, отдаваясь чувствам, а не зрителям. Каждое движение и поворот головы выдавали истинную любовь к танцу. 

Он неспешно обошел вокруг шеста и, прижавшись к нему спиной, принялся медленно расстегивать рубашку, чуть покачиваясь в такт льющейся из динамиков музыки. Затем скользнул по шесту вниз, на секунду замер, а затем прикусил губу каким-то невыносимо привычным образом. Малфой помотал головой, стряхивая наваждение.

Среди зрителей усиливалось возбуждение, всё громче и чаще слышалось улюлюканье и поощряющие возгласы. Парень был горяч, и только знаменитая малфоевская сдержанность позволяла Драко сохранять невозмутимый вид.

Стриптизёр медленно развел в стороны колени, затем огладил себя руками по бёдрам, но, на удивление, это не выглядело пошло, наоборот, захотелось повторить — Малфой тоже опустил руку ближе к паху. Танцор поднялся, скользя оголившейся спиной по шесту, и стряхнул рубашку с плеч. Резко развернувшись лицом к пилону, он обхватил его обеими руками повыше головы, оттолкнулся от пола, крутанулся вокруг и словно взлетел. Удерживая тело навесу одними руками, он сделал пару шагов прямо по воздуху, а затем съехал вниз по спирали, садясь практически на шпагат. В зале заулюлюкали.

Малфой не мог отвести глаз. Движения танцора были уверенными, даже дерзкими. Энергетика от него исходила колоссальная. Он танцевал так, словно растворялся в музыке, создавая своим танцем некий магический эффект. Его тело извивалось, мышцы перекатывались под покрытой испариной кожей. Он раззадоривал зрителей, дразнил их. Дикое желание заводило и будоражило чувства. Драко захотелось оказаться рядом, исследовать изгиб его мощной спины руками… губами, спускаясь все ниже, к подтянутой заднице. Он снова помотал головой и пригубил очередной коктейль, наблюдая за каждым малейшим движением на танцполе. 

Это не был стриптиз в обычном его понимании, танцор обнажал не только тело. В каждом движении сквозили эмоции, будь то страсть и вожделениеили отчаяние и одиночество… Перед глазами будто проносилась история всей жизни, с ее горестями и радостями, потерями и победами, любовью и предательством… слишком знакомая Драко история.

Мелодия ускорялась, движения танцора становились всё более откровенными и страстными. Ладони медленно скользили по гладкой блестящей коже идеального пресса. Поднявшись одним слитным движением, он чуть подтянулся и вскоре уже был на высоте нескольких метров. Зацепившись ногами за шест, он отпустил руки и повис параллельно полу. На несколько секунд замер, а затем, откинувшись назад, повис вниз головой и внезапно съехал вниз. Приземление вышло на удивление плавным, и зрители испустили облегченный вздох. У Драко же перехватило дыхание. Музыка достигла пика и оборвалась. В этот же миг дымовая машина скрыла ото всех будто по волшебству исчезнувшего танцора. Тот, несомненно, заслужил грянувшие восторженные аплодисменты.

Свет погас, чтобы вспыхнуть вновь, теперь уже подсвечивая барную стойку. Парень в маске стоял на ней, а посетители спешно убирали свои бокалы. Вновь грянула музыка в безумном пульсирующем ритме. Стриптизёр решил напоследок порадовать публику твёрком. Пластичные, раскованные, вкрадчивые, но в то же время не скрывающие сексуальность движения завораживали и что-то неуловимо напоминали. В какой-то момент танцор, небрежно избавившись от штанов, остался в одних серебристых стрингах. Повернувшись спиной к залу, он одним движением руки сорвал с себя последнюю деталь одежды и запустил её в публику, вызвав очередную волну восторженных криков. Очень эффектный финал.

— Позёр, — фыркнул Малфой и с подозрением прищурился.

Пока внимание зрителей было приковано к счастливцу, поймавшему серебристый лоскуток, он подался чуть вперед, пристально вглядываясь в смутно знакомого парня. И когда Драко поймал, наконец, постоянно взгляд ускользающих глаз, его словно кипятком окатило — зелёные!

*******

— Ещё текилы, Поттер? — бросил Малфой, опершись о барную стойку, за которой герой вечера решил пропустить стаканчик.

Тот поперхнулся и отчаянно закашлялся. Он уже был переодет, но на лице ещё оставался отчетливый след от маски, а в привычно всклокоченных волосах застряли блёстки. 

— Былая слава покоя не даёт? Или в Министерстве настолько мало платят, что ты вынужден подрабатывать в… таком месте?

В глазах Гарри отразился испуг, он затравленно огляделся, схватил Драко за руку и потащил в неприметную дверь за стойкой. Протискиваясь всё дальше вдоль стеллажей с коробками и бутылками, Поттер не проронил ни слова. Малфой послушно шёл следом, его снедало любопытство и тайное предвкушение. А вот грубый толчок к стене не значился в его фантазиях. 

— Ты один? — спросил Поттер, с подозрением прищурившись. 

— А ты предлагаешь свою компанию? 

— Малфой! Я серьезно, — зло прошептал Поттер. — Я могу потерять работу!

— Подумаешь! — фыркнул Драко. — В городе есть клубы и получше.

— Не смешно. Я о Министерстве! 

— Да, скандал будет ещё тот, если я солью несколько впечатляющих воспоминаний Скиттер. Впрочем… всё зависит от тебя. 

— Ну и скотина же ты, Малфой! Чего ты хочешь?

— А на что ты готов пойти в обмен на моё молчание?

Некоторое время Гарри сверлил его взглядом, видимо перебирая варианты. 

— Впечатлён, говоришь? Хочешь приватный танец? Прямо здесь и сейчас. Только для тебя… Драко, — предложил Гарри, всё ближе и ближе придвигаясь к своему школьному врагу. 

Малфой с шумом втянул воздух, пытаясь за кривой усмешкой скрыть нахлынувшее возбуждение. 

— Решил легко отделаться, герой?

— Сука… — прошипел Гарри, закатив глаза, а Малфой расплылся в довольной улыбке — он не ожидал столь лёгкой победы. 

Неожиданно Поттер опустился на колени, закусив нижнюю губу — дурная привычка. Малфой был рад, что таки не ошибся. Руки нерешительно прошлись вверх по ногам, подцепили пряжку ремня и ловко расправились с застежкой, высвобождая жаждущий ласки орган. Почувствовав горячее дыхание в нескольких дюймах от своего члена, Драко не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. 

Поттер высунул язык и поддразнивающе слизал соленую каплю, ласково обведя языком покрасневшую головку, словно пробуя Малфоя на вкус. Тот выгнулся и втянул воздух сквозь зубы, пытаясь схватиться руками за стеллаж и не упасть, когда его член оказался во рту Поттера. Он вобрал сразу глубоко и задал быстрый темп, скользя по стволу и плотно сжимая губы. Драко прижался лопатками к стене и часто задышал. Рот Поттера был горячий и влажный, и после каждого толчка он поворачивал голову так, чтобы было удобно лизать ствол, чуть придерживая у основания. 

Малфой ухватил любовника за волосы на затылке и нетерпеливо стал насаживать глубже на свой член.

— Ох, Мордред и Моргана, — выдохнул он, когда расслабив горло, Поттер принял его полностью и стал усерднее работать языком.

Драко не сдерживался, с силой подавался вперед, закрыв глаза и задыхаясь стонами. Он ощутил на своих ягодицах широкие мозолистые ладони. Пальцы пощекотали его яйца, перекатывая, играя, а затем покружили у входа, мягко надавливая, ожидая сопротивления. Но его не последовало, и они резко ворвались внутрь, слава Мерлину, уже смазанные. — Поттер прекрасно владел невербальными заклятьями. 

Запрокинув голову и дрожа от напряжения, Драко резко подался вперед, вбиваясь членом в жаркий рот, и до боли стиснул плечо Поттера, а тот продолжал жестко и быстро трахать его пальцами.

Это было безумие — ещё более безрассудное, чем сама идея шантажировать избранного, зародившаяся в захмелевшем и перевозбуждённом мозгу Малфоя. Но удовольствие оказалось настолько упоительным, что Драко поддался ему без оглядки, и кончил с долгим всхлипом, едва не свалившись с ног, пока Поттер высасывал его досуха, выдаивая последние капли удовольствия.

Драко громко застонал, когда, последний раз мазнув по головке языком и всунув палец внутрь настолько глубоко, насколько это было возможно, Поттер, наконец, отпустил его.

В тот момент Драко было абсолютно наплевать, что отсосал ему не кто-нибудь, а сам Гарри-мать-его-Поттер, бывший враг и спаситель магического мира. Он напрочь позабыл о всякой осторожности, поэтому оказавшаяся у его горла волшебная палочка стала досадной неожиданностью.

Малфою на мгновение почудилось, что сейчас прозвучит Обливиэйт. Что вполне логично, он и сам поступил бы так же. Но это он… а Поттер не станет. И не из-за страха перед Министерством или мнением общественности, нет. Он просто другой — настоящий гриффиндорец — честный и правильный. И если быть откровенным, именно это в нём привлекало Малфоя более всего. Сразу захотелось испытать его убеждения на прочность, а лучше пошатнуть их незыблемость.

Ожидая своей участи, Драко застегнул брюки и поправил сбившуюся одежду. Однако это оказались всего лишь очищающие чары, причем для обоих.

Взглянув на расслабившееся лицо Малфоя, Поттер насмешливо улыбнулся.

— Струсил? 

— Роскошного минета мало, чтобы напугать меня, Поттер. 

— Так всё же — впечатлён?

— О да, несомненно… — Драко облизнул пересохшие от стонов губы.

Поттер не сводил пристального взгляда, с его губ, а его зеленые глаза искрились весёлым возбуждением. 

— Считай это подарком. К мальчишнику. 

Внезапно для самого себя Драко наклонился и поцеловал его. 

Спрятаться за привычной невозмутимостью, он был не в силах, как и поверить в подлинность этого наигранно-напускного равнодушия. Честным гриффиндорцам даже самих себя не обмануть. Маски долой. На сто процентов Драко был уверен в одном, сейчас Поттер испытывал совершенно то же, что и он сам — непреодолимое желание продолжить. 

Малфой улыбнулся уголком губ и протянул Поттеру руку.

— Ты со мной?

Поттер какое-то время вглядывался в серые глаза, словно ища ответ или подвох. 

— Всегда, — а затем последовал за Малфоем на выход, крепко сжав прохладные длинные пальцы.

— Ой, подожди, расплатиться ж надо, — пояснил Гарри и рванул к барной стойке. Малфой лишь закатил глаза — гриффиндорец.

*******

Перекинувшись парой слов с барменом и рассчитавшись после кивка в сторону VIP-зоны, Гарри вновь взял Малфоя за руку и быстро поцеловал, не давая опомниться и начать задавать неудобные вопросы — почему это он расплатился за всю компанию Блейза, например, да еще и так по-приятельски с ними попрощался. 


End file.
